The present invention relates to apparatus for conditioning fuel for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly, to a fuel filter having a manually operable priming pump.
The practical necessity for conditioning fuel drawn from a fuel tank, prior to introduction into an internal combustion engine, is well known, particularly in diesel systems. One example of a known fuel conditioner is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,120 "Fuel Conditioner". The unit described in that patent includes a manually operable priming pump mounted on the base or frame of the unit, to facilitate priming of a fuel system after a filter cartridge has been changed or the occurrence of exhaustion. The priming pump also provides a convenient means for expelling water. The priming pump described therein, includes a plunger type actuation, by which the user pushes down on a rigid disk, which advances a push rod, which in turn activates a diaphragm or the like to produce the required pumping action.